What Hurts The Most
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Kinda sad, kinda confusing, but definetly DuCaine all the way, man! Only my second song fic, let me know how it turned out


Song fic about Horatio and Calleigh, kind of sad story, though

Song fic about Horatio and Calleigh, or DuCaine, kind of sad story, though, but don't worry, happy, happy ending, with, of course, one of my fav couples together forever!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, or any of the characters, unfortunately, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!

**PROLOUGE**

Horatio was sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork when Calleigh slipped into his office.

"Hey, Horatio, you wanted to see me?"

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to tell you good work on the Milner case."

"Oh, thanks, you too. Any plans tonight?"

"Not really,"

"Well, you can't just sit here, why don't we go for some drinks tonight?"

"Um, sure, why not, I've got nothing else to do." "

Great, pick you up in an hour, so you can get this paperwork done."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh," Calleigh walked out, and Horatio heard Marisol's voice in his head,

"_Go after her, you dummy! Paperwork be danged, it can be done later, life for the now! Yeah, I was your past, but Calleigh, Calleigh could be your future, don't mess that up. C'mon now, Horatio, go after her!_"

He sighed, got up and strode around, looking for her. He saw her step into the elevator, and called,

"Calleigh!" She stopped the doors and stepped out.

"Horatio, what's up?"

"Uh, can we talk?"

"Sure," She said, and led the way into the layout room.

"So, what's up?"

"This," Horatio said, framed her face with his hands and kissed her softly. She was surprised, but kissed him back. He backed up, and she half smiled at him.

"I, I wasn't sure you felt the same way," Calleigh said quietly, and Horatio smiled and said,

"Neither was I about you." They both smiled, and Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He encircled her waist and kissed her back. A few moments later, she backed up, and whispered,

"So, an hour?"

"Make it a half hour, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Bye,"

"Bye," He murmured, and she walked away. He grabbed her hand and said,

"Be careful out in traffic,"

"Sure," She said softly, and then kept walking away, though Horatio still held her hand. He finally let it go, and watched as she walked away, stepped in the elevator and caught her gaze just before the doors closed. He sighed, and furiously finished his paperwork in record time. He had ten minutes, so he walked outside and watched the sunset that was just beginning. He waited, and waited, but no Calleigh. Then, he heard a terrifying sound, a car slamming into another car.

He looked over and was horrified to see Calleigh's car as the one that was hit. He took off to the crash calling for an ambulance. He raced to Calleigh's car, but saw someone in the other car. He raced over and got that person out, and raced over to Calleigh's car. He saw her unconscious, with her seatbelt still on. He undid it, and tried to get her out. He smelt leaking gas, and knew he had to get her out now. He worked frantically, and then the ambulance raced up, along with the fire department. They got Calleigh out, and Horatio rode with her in the ambulance. She opened her eyes for a moment, and murmured,

"I, I, I, I, love, love, you." She looked at him, and he didn't say anything. She passed out, and they pulled up to the hospital. They rushed Calleigh in for emergency surgery, and then a couple FBI agents burst in, but Horatio didn't notice them, even though they rushed towards Calleigh's room. A doctor came out just as Eric, Ryan, Alexx, Natalie and Frank came in.

_Opening music_

"I'm so sorry, but we lost her. Ms. Calleigh Duquesne passed away a few minutes ago, I'm sorry."

With those few words, Horatio's world shattered into a million and one pieces, pieces only one person could put back together, and that person was gone, had slipped away from Horatio.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me, I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out, I'm not afraid to cry, every once, in a while, even though, goin' on, with you gone, still upsets me, there are days, every now, and again, I pretend, I'm okay, but that's not what gets me,_

A couple weeks had passed since Calleigh had died, and plans were set in motion for her funeral. Horatio had withdrawn from everyone, except Alexx, who came over every night and had tea with him, and they talked about Calleigh and everything else. Everyone else had noticed it, and they were curious as to why Horatio was so upset at Calleigh's death, though they all were. They missed her all day, every day cheerfulness, and that 200 watt smile that never dimmed, unless it was in front of a suspect. They missed Bullet Girl badly. Horatio always thought about how he could have changed things, by just going with her right then, so she wouldn't have been in the wrong moment at the worst time. He kept beating himself up and no one, not even Alexx could stop him, the only person that could was gone.

_What hurts the most, was being so close, and havin' so much to say, and watchin' you walk away, and never knowin', what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you, is what I was tryin' to do,_

It was time for Calleigh's funeral, and Horatio stood there in silence as they did the service in the church, and it was private, and you needed a pass for a family member or a badge to get in, which the team thought was weird, but Horatio didn't notice, all he knew was that Calleigh was dead, and this event would finally and eternally seal that. The service was beautiful, and Eric, Alexx and Frank said something about her. Horatio was given the opportunity, but he just couldn't do it. Everyone was looking at him with sympathy, and all that. When it was visitation time, Horatio went last. He stood at the open casket, and saw Calleigh lying there. No, it wasn't Calleigh, just a skeleton of her. It didn't really look like her at all, but Horatio still placed his hand on the glass separating him and his love, and whispered,

"I love you too, but it took your death for me to realize that."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go, but I'm doin' it, it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone, still harder, gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with, this regret, but I know, if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words, that I saved, in my heart, that I left unspoken,_

After the funeral, Alexx took Horatio to the lab, as they all were scheduled to work that day, but planned on going out for something to eat after shift was over. They did, and while they waited for their waitress, they sipped their drinks and talked about Calleigh. Horatio's mind wandered back to the last time he saw Calleigh at work, when he kissed her, she kissed him, and then he let her walk away. He had so much to say to her, to tell her, and he could've said it, told her, but no, he had to retreat behind his walls and look where that got him, his heart in pieces, and no life ahead of him that he could see. Then, he noticed everyone looking at him with sympathy, and realized the waitress was there. He just ordered a half sandwich, and Alexx said, "No, he'd like the full sandwich, and a salad." Horatio didn't try to stop her, but when the food came, he only ate half of it, and barely touched his salad. Alexx convinced him to take it with him, and then he left. They let him, as they saw a few tears in his eyes.

_What hurt the most, is being so close, and havin' so much to say, and watchin' you walk away, and never knowin', what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you, is what I was tryin' to do, ohhhhhhhhhh, yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah, whoa, _

He walked out, and decided to take a walk on the beach. He walked around, and then saw the team standing near him. He was going to turn and wave, but saw them staring at someone down on the beach further from them. He turned, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way," He whispered, but he'd recognize that figure anywhere.

_What hurts the most, was being soooo close, and havin' so much to say, and watchin' you walk away, yeah, and never knowin', what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you, is what I was tryin' to do, not seein' that lovin' you, that's what I was tryin' to do,_

There stood Calleigh Duquesne, with a couple FBI agents next to her. Horatio took off his sunglasses to get a better look, and saw Calleigh whisper to one of the agents, who nodded and both of the agents took out their guns and looked around. They both nodded, and Calleigh started running towards them. She ran past Horatio and hugged Alexx first, then Natalie, then Frank, then Ryan, and then Eric. She talked with them for a moment, and then turned to face Horatio. He was still staring at her, and she smiled her 200 watt smile. He whispered,

"How?" Her smiled dimmed, just a little, and she said,

"Well, those two agents were the ones who rushed into the hospital to take custody of me, because of who the driver was of the other vehicle. He's a serial killer, and apparently targets blondes. He picked me, and that's why I had to go into witness protection, I saw his face clearly just before he hit me. I was fine, but the agents made the doctor say that I was dead, so they could keep me safe. Believe me, I raised hell with that decision, but who am I to argue with the empire of all powerful FBI agents? So, I went into witness protection, and am still in it, but I charmed those two goons over there with my accent and all, and they let me come let you guys know that I was okay. The hardest part was letting you think I was dead, guys. I am so sorry about that." She turned to Horatio and said,

"Horatio, what I said in the ambulance, it was out of line, and I'm sorry," He processed that and said quietly,

"Do you regret it?"

"Honestly, hell no, I don't but it was obvious it was mutual, so I should apologize."

"Like hell it wasn't mutual," Horatio said quietly, and Calleigh stared at him and said,

"Then, you, you," He nodded, and she smiled. She flung herself at him and his arms held her tight. She cried on his shoulder, and he cried a little too. When they backed up, their lips met with growing emotion, and then they backed away. The agents gestured to her, and she bit her lip.

"Go, if it'll keep you safe," Horatio whispered, and she pressed her lips to his for a brief moment. Then, she slipped out of his arms and whispered,

"I'll come back to you, Horatio, I will." He nodded, and she ran off, waving to them. She signed something at Horatio, but he didn't know what it was. She was rushed off by the agents, and Alexx, who knew sign language, said quietly to Horatio,

"She signed 'I love you'" He looked surprised, and then smiled.

_Oooooo, oooooooo, ooooooo,_

_Ending music_

The song was 'What hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts

It was kind of sad, but did you like the ending? Or was the whole thing just too odd and I should delete it, thought I won't, I love this song. Please, please, please tell me how I did, like rate me from a 1 to 10, and let me know, please and thank you!!


End file.
